Titans (God of War)
The Titans were the giants in Ancient Greek Mythology, who once ruled the Earth, before they were banished by Zeus into the realm of Tartarus. The most famous appearance of the Titans, in the video game franchise, besides Age of Mythology, was from the video game series, God of War. The Titans serve as secondary players in Animated vs. Video Game Villains War. The Titans (According to the God of War Universe) * Gaia: (Better known as the Mother of Earth. Gaia is not a Titan in Greek Mythology. In the original myth, she was the Earth itself and she gave birth the Titans. In God of War franchise, she is depicted as one of the Titans.) * Atlas: (The son of the Titan Lapetus and the Titaness Asia, and the brother of Prometheus. In the events of God of War, Atlas was one of the Titans, fighting the Olympian Gods in the first Titanomachy, until he was imprisoned, along with the other Titans, in the realm of Tartartus. Later, the goddess Persephone frees him from his imprisoment, so that she would brought chaos in the mortal world, by sending Atlas to destroy the Pillar of the World. Persephone's plan was foiled by Kratos and Atlas, after he destroyed the Pillar of the World, was left in his fate, by carrying the World above his shoulders, for all eternity.) * Chronos: (One of the sons, brought by Gaia. Chronos's role, in the God of War series, is similiar to the original myth. At first he brought children with his wife Rhea, through he swallows them, in his fear that one son may usurp him in the future. However, Zeus, his only child, who wasn't swallowed, frees his brothers from Chronos and starts the war between the Gods and the Titans, known as the First Titanomachy. In the plotline of God of War, the Titans got defeated, and Zeus sends his father as a punishment to the Desert of the Lost Souls, wandering with the Pandora's temple, chained to his back. Later, Zeus's growing fear sends him to the Pit of Tartartus, after Kratos opened the Pandora's Box to kill Ares. There, Chronos met Kratos, who blames him for opening the Pandora's Box and killing him mother, Gaia. Although the Titan wanted vengeance and retribution upon Kratos, the formely-god easily kills him, with the Blade of the Gods, thus endng his life.) * Hyperion: (One of the Titans, brought by Gaia and one of the brothers of the mighty Titan, Chronos, who help him in quest to usurp his father, Ouranos. He is also the father of Helios, a Titan, serving the Olympian Gods. In the original myth, he rules in the Golden Age of the Titans, along with his sister, Theia before he was iprisoned in the realm of Tartarus. In the the storyline of God of War, Kratos encountered him in the realm of Tartarus, before making his way to the Elysium Fiends. The Titan was rumored to be seen participated in the Second Titanomachy, along with Kratos and Gaia. It is also possible that he is one of the Titans, summoned by Hades to destroy the Olympian Gods in Animated vs. Video Game Villains War.) * Typhon: (A powerfull Giant, controlling over the power of the Wind. He is the father of the most dangerous deadly creatures in Greek Mythology, as he brought, along with Echidna, the monsters: Hydra, Cerberus, Chimera and Sphinx. In the God of War series, he is predicted as a Titan and one of the Titans, fighting in the First Titanomachy, before he was defeated by Zeus and was, later, imprisoned in a deep mountain, for the rest of his life.) * Perses: (The Titan of Destruction. Perses means "Volcanic Destruction". He gives birth, along with his wife, Asteria, the goddess of destruction, Hecate. Perses was one of the Titans to participate in the Second Titanomachy, along with Kratos and Gaia. It is may confirmed that he is also one of the Titans, summoned by Hades to kill Zeus in Animated vs. Video Game Villains War.) * Oceanus: (Known as the great river girdling the world, Oceanus was the Titan of the Waters and the Oceans. Oceanus is an exclusive Titan, appearing in God of War 3, fighting the Olympian Gods, along with the assistance of his other fellow Titans. Oceanus may be featured as one of the Titans, summoned by Hades in Animated vs. Video Game Villains War.) * Prometheus: (The son of the Titan Lapetus and the younger brother of Atlas. Prometheus was the Titan, that brought the fire of the Olympian Gods to the mortal beings. Despite his actions for the liberation of the mankind, Prometheus was punished for his actions against the Gods. In the plotline of God of War, Prometheus has the same role as the original myth, with the exception that he was released from his prison, altough it costed his life, by Kratos.) * Epimetheus: (The son of the Titan Lapetus and the brother of Prometheus Unlike his brother, Prometheus, who was shown clever, intelligent and provident, Epimetheus is the exactly opposite personality of his brother, as he shows foolishness and superficiality. * Rhea: (The wife of Chronos, who gives birth the Olympian Gods. She was desserted, after she saw her husband's actions, devouring her children. In both the original myth and God of War series, she was shown to care for her last baby, Zeus. To avoid her child's loss, Rhea sends Zeus to safety, while she tricks Chronos, by bringing to him a stone disguised, believing to be her last child. This is the only shot in the God of War series, which Rhea was featured in.) * Thera: (The only Titan, that was an original character in the God of War video game series. Thera was a Lava Titan, imprisoned inside the volcano, Methana, outside of Atlantis, by Poseidon, before she would later escape, with the aid of Kratos, destroying in the process, the empire of Atlantis. * Lapetus: (The father of Atlas, Prometheus and Epimetheus. He is one of the few Titans, that he didn't appear or mentioned in the God of War video game series.) * Python: (A creature, born from Gaia. Despite being called a Titan, due to his size, Python is not actually a Titan. He was the earth-dragon of Delphi, who was slained by Apollo in the original myth. In God of War: Ascension, Python was a mechanised creature, which had been converted into three mechanised means of transportation to the tower of Delphi.) * Aegaeon: (Aegaeon is one of the three Hecatonchires, a beast with hundred arms and heads in the Greek Mythology. Aegeaon marks his first appearance in the last, thus far, installment of the video game series, "God of War: Ascension". After his treacherous nature against the Olympian Gods, Aegaonleads was depicted as an imprisoment for other people, who were torturing by the furies) * Gyges: (Gyges is one of the three Hecatonchires, a monster with hundred arms and heads in the Greek Mythology. In God of War comics, Aegaeon, due to his enormous size, and the fact that he was born from Ouranons and Gaia, he is depicted as a Titan.) * Polyphemus: (Polyphemus was an original Cyclops from "the Odyssey of Homer". He appears as the son of Poseidon and Sea Nymph, Thoosa, though he is depicted as a Titan in the God of War series. He appears as a boss in God of War: Ascension's Multiplayer.) Animated Vs Video Game Villains War With the newfound powers of the "Pandora's Box", after Hades had released it's contents, he summons the Titans to aid him in his battle against Zeus. The invasion on Mount Olympus has already began. Gallery Notable Titans: Perses the Titan.jpg|Perses (Titan of Destruction) Oceanus.png|Oceanus (Titan of Water) Hyperion (God of War).jpg|Hyperion (Original Titan of Sun) Category:Video Game Villains Category:CGI Villains Category:Titans Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Team Villains Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Hade's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Titans (God of War) Category:Fred Tatasciore Category:Susanne Blakeslee